


aeoleus' accidentally orphaned works

by aeoleus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A lot of mistakes, Gen, the author has made mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeoleus/pseuds/aeoleus
Summary: all 75 of my (aeoleus) works, including all of my ATLA works, were orphaned by mistake. Here's a link to all of them so that they're still associated with my profile, at the very least!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	aeoleus' accidentally orphaned works

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hundred Golden Suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362175) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [a cardinal hits the window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500771) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [what is that song you sing for the dead?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651479) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [How to Disappear Completely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433223) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [here, at the end of all things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058511) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [turn your face towards the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320667) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [(someday, I pray) I'll be more than my father's son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225666) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [what did you sing to that lonely child?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934321) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [put the weight on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596833) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [brave little soldier boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555379) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Roll of Thunder, Hear my Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952063) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [The Sins of the Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721345) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> hi all, 
> 
> im not gonna lie. this sucks. like, a lot. as far as i know, there isn't a way for me to get my works re-associated to my account. ive contacted ao3 nearly every way i know how, but im not super hopeful that they'll reverse it. 
> 
> I'm going to be reposting A Hundred Golden Suns with all the chapters intact, but it's most likely going to take me a while to get that done, since its over 70k. In the meantime, I ask that you subscribe to me as an author to get updates, or check my tumblr @ta1k-less, and i'm so sorry for the inconvenience!

##  [A Hundred Golden Suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362175/chapters/61495231)

> Zuko does not survive that first fateful Agni Kai.
> 
> But no matter how much Ozai strives to pretend otherwise, the Old Gods are not dead.
> 
> And the Old Gods are angry.

##  [a cardinal hits the window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500771)

### Summary:

The beginning of the end, though Sokka doesn't recognize it at the time, comes in the form of a text message. 

Yue 🌙 at 2:41 PM  
i need u to help me dye my hair

##  [what is that song you sing for the dead?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651479)

### Summary:

> (“You know,” Sokka starts. “Your dad told me I should talk to you. I feel like such a fucking asshole. Your dad- he lost your mom, and then he lost you, and he’s still giving me advice on how to deal with it.”
> 
> The moon doesn’t respond.)
> 
> Or: the beginnings of recovery.

##  [How to Disappear Completely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433223/chapters/64398910)

### Summary:

> (And Zuko wants to laugh, he does, because he’s twenty-one, and he's the guardian of a five-year-old sister he didn’t even know existed until his mother died in a car crash, and he's legally responsible for his nineteen-year-old sister who’s been admitted for almost a year of her short life, and rent is due, and his temp job doesn’t pay nearly enough, and he wishes he had someone to help, but he has no clue where Uncle is, and no other adult has ever cared enough to help, and he’s tired. 
> 
> He’s just so, so, tired.)

##  [here, at the end of all things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058511)

### Summary:

> There are two options here, Sokka thinks, hanging half off the airship with a broken leg, firebenders surrounding them, Toph slipping through his hands.
> 
> To allow Toph to feel what his mother felt in her last moments, or to let his grip slide, and allow her to fall.
> 
> In the end, it’s not even a choice.

##  [turn your face towards the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320667)

### Summary:

> (Not for the first time, Suki desperately wished she had Aang’s ability to talk to the past Avatars. What would Kyoshi think of her? Would she see the weariness that settled deep into her bones, the static that crested over her brain, and scoff? Think she was weak, childish?
> 
> Or would she understand the guilt that settled like a rock in her stomach and remained there; the way sleeping on a soft mattress, eating a homecooked meal, laughing, feeling safe, felt like betrayal?)  
> 
> 
> An Ember Island interlude, featuring the beach, a bottle of sake, and three teenagers with the world on their shoulders and terrible decision-making skills.

##  [(someday, I pray) I'll be more than my father's son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225666)

### Summary:

> Zuko is seventeen years old when he stares at himself in the mirror and sees his father staring back at him.

##  [what did you sing to that lonely child?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934321)

### Summary:

> “So, to put this together,” Toph says to Aang in a highly-measured tone that she didn’t know she even had the capacity for. “You were sparring, you had Zuko on the ground, and you held flames close to his, you know, scarred face?” 

##  [Roll of Thunder, Hear my Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952063/chapters/60397015)

### Summary:

> (“You’re not sleeping,” Mai says softly.  
> “How’d you know?” Zuko asks.
> 
> To be honest, he’s kind of gotten to the point where he’s surprised that anyone can perceive him outside of his necessary functions- he exists solely to sit in council meetings and shoulder the blame for genocides and famines and the suffering of one-hundred years. Doesn’t he?)
> 
> The war is over, but the fallout is just beginning. And where lightning strikes, thunder is bound to follow.

##  [put the weight on me](http://insecure.archiveofourown.org/works/24596833)

### Summary:

> “I think he’s sick.” Bato says flatly. “So unless you want the next meeting to include the Fire Lord puking all over the budget scrolls, maybe see if he's okay?”
> 
> Hakoda glances up the hallway, like perhaps Katara will appear and take over dealing with the prickly teenager. Of course, his daughter is off treating injured refugees with the Avatar, and Bato is still staring at him expectantly, arms crossed.
> 
> “Fine,” He sighs, and he claps Bato on the cheek before heading into the room.
> 
> Or: Zuko falls ill not long after Ozai's defeat. Hakoda sits with him and learns some unpleasant truths about his childhood.

##  [The Sins of the Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721345)

### Summary:

> Iroh often wonders how a child raised as Zuko was- in pain and rage and cold indifference- could turn out the way he did- kind and gentle and just.
> 
> Iroh often discounts himself.
> 
> Or: how Zuko came to realize that a father’s love shouldn’t need to be earned.

##  [brave little soldier boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555379)

### Summary:

> “Let the children sleep,” Iroh says softly to Hakoda. “And let us carry the weight of the world for a while.”
> 
> Or: the night after Ozai’s defeat


End file.
